warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
With the Spirit of a Fox
A/N: This is a story that I made with Talon, so she gets credit too :) Also, bold means they're speaking in fox. Aaro is also pronounced air-oh. XD Chapter 1 Aaro sniffed the mouse half-heartedly. She wasn't really hungry, but if a fox knew anything, it was to eat. All the time. She was about to eat the mouse when she heard a sound. Her russet-orange ears perked up and she warily looked around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a brown pelt flash by. She growled deep in her throat. A cat stepped out of the shadows, head hung low. Aaro could tell that it was a she-cat from her lithe form. The she-cat was mumbling angrily to herself. Aaro barked quietly and cocked her head in curiosity. The she-cat glared up at her. "Who the StarClan are you?" she hissed. "I've had enough of cats today." Aaro growled again. She didn't like this cat. "Go away!" she replied. The she-cat stared at her. "What?" "I said go away!" The she-cat just stared even more. Aaro sighed, and stared at this cat. She's certainly strange... The she-cat hissed at Aaro. "Weirdo," she snarled. Aaro blinked. I wish I could understand what she was saying. '"Who are you?"' Aaro followed the question with a short bark. The cat sat down, tilting her head. She licked one of her cream paws, and narrowed her sky-blue eyes. "You're strange," she meowed, her tail flitting back and forth. "Why don't you speak like a normal cat?" Cat. Aaro knew that word. She growled again. Cat. She was a fox. As far back as she could remember she had been a fox. Her mother was a fox. She didn't know her father, but he was surely a fox too. She let loose a high-pitched whine that morphed into a growl. The she-cat licked another paw and swiped it over her ear. "Well, strange fox-cat-thingy, my name is Hawktalon. I'm from ShadowClan." Her voice dropped to a low mumble. "At least I was." Aaro picked up her back foot and absentmindedly scratched a flea on her back. This cat was named Hawktalon? What a strange name. Aaro sounded much better. She thought about another word Hawktalon had said. ThunderClan. A memory hit her. The vixen gently licked the kit, and pointed to another wounded fox with her tail. "See that?" she said. "That's what happens when you get too close to a Clan cat. Stay away from them." Aaro shivered at the memory of the fox's wounds. A Clan cat had did that. And Hawktalon was from a Clan. She was out to kill her! Aaro roared and leapt at the brown she-cat, clamping down hard on one of her creamy paws. Hawktalon hissed in suprise. Quicker than lightning, Hawktalon leaned over and scored her sharp claws down Aaro's ear. Aaro yelped and let go of the paw. Backing away quickly, Aaro saw Hawktalon coming closer and closer, an expression of rage painted clearly on her slender face nicked with tiny, but numerous, pink scars. Aaro felt her breathing quicken. This is the end. I'm going to die. Someone help me! Aaro noticed Hawktalon stop for a split second, and the orange she-cat saw her chance. Aaro leapt to her paws and knocked her over with a snarl. The brown she-cat laid motionless, glaring into Aaro's green eyes fiercely. She wriggled out from under the orange she-cat, and Aaro tensed her body for another attack. None came. Hawktalon quietly nursed her wounds and hissed. "Who are you?" Aaro kept tense. "Go!" She barked meaningfully. Hawktalon rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she meowed. Aaro refused to let her guard down. This she-cat was probably bluffing. She growled in the back of her throat. The brown she-cat blinked, her blue eyes betraying her curiosity. Hawktalon gently licked the paw that Aaro had bitten. Aaro stared at her hard, trying to show her aggression. When the orange she-cat realized Hawktalon wouldn't do anything, Aaro relazed and scratched vigorously beind her ear, unsheathing her claws and whining quietly in pleasure. Hawktalon raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything and went back to nursing her wounds. Hawktalon looked at Aaro once more. "You're strange, you know?" Aaro cocked her head.